


Margaery's Confession

by Joshamee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshamee/pseuds/Joshamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery has been acting somewhat suspicious and Sansa finally works up the nerve to confront her. (just a fluffy one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margaery's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic, please feel free to leave any constructive criticism.

Sansa’s head and heart were both sent into overdrive as she heard the crunching of the gravel in the driveway. She’d played the scenario in her mind half a hundred times this morning, but now all reasonable thought had been replaced by a furious pounding noise. She couldn’t quite remember getting up off the sofa but Sansa found herself pacing back and forth; her hands rising and falling with the rhythm of her heaving chest as if suddenly she’d forgotten how to breathe and needed coaching.

 _You can do this,_ she thought, over and over. _You can do this._ Her shoulders were tight and her eyes were wide. _You can do this._ Her knees felt weak and she could scarcely feel the ground beneath her feet. _You can do this_. Sansa had been avoiding this conversation for a while now, as was her wont in the face of conflict. She never had been good with confrontation and even less so when she was the one starting it, especially with Margaery. _You can do this._

Margaery barely had time to close the front door behind her as Sansa stepped into the hallway and blurted out “We need to talk.” Margaery turned to face her with that doe-eyed look that just for a second made Sansa want to forget this whole thing, and lose herself in a kiss. But she couldn’t, she had to do this.

Sansa thought about last night, when Margaery had been home an hour late. She thought about two days ago when Margaery was too busy to get lunch with her… again. She thought about last Sunday when Margaery had to go into the office for a couple of hours. Sansa thought about all the similar occasions over the past weeks and knew that enough was enough, something was going on and she needed to know what.

“Margaery for the past week or-or more like two, you’ve been acting weird. You’ve been working a lot more than usual, like yesterday you came home late and yo-you can’t meet me for lunch, and you went to work on Sunday a-and you never work on Sundays Marg and something’s going on and I just can’t keep quiet anymore!”  The words fell out of Sansa’s mouth quicker than she could think them through, and every one felt strange. She was surprised that Margaery caught them all but the look on her face said she had. Sansa couldn’t tell exactly what that look meant but her words had reddened Margaery’s face, and that didn’t happen often.

Margaery’s face bore what seemed to be a worried smile, and she spoke compassionately but sincerely. “Sansa I-I know I’ve been acting a little clandestine, as of late, but I promise you there is-” she stepped forward and reached for Sansa’s hands, but Sansa stepped back and clasped her hands together,  as she often did when nervous, and Margaery fell silent. The smile dropped from her face and she looked positively wounded. Sansa looked away and bit her lip. _Don’t cry,_ she thought. There was a lump in her throat and her lip was quivering but she would not break. She couldn’t, not now. _You can do this._

Sansa had no idea what the next words out of Margaery’s mouth would be but she wanted them now, she wanted this to be over; fighting was the last thing she wanted to do with Margaery.  “Sansa, sweetie, there is nothing going on, I promise. I’ve just had something to take care of but it’s done now.” She paused and a look of anguish flashed across her face. “Look, Sansa, if you just bear with me a little bit longer I can explain it all tomorrow night I just need you to trust me.”

This situation had been festering for a while and now that Sansa had worked up the courage to confront Margaery she needed to resolve it, she wouldn’t let it eat at her for another night. “What? No! Why do I have to wait until then, why can’t you tell me now?”

“I-I just can’t, Sans. And I can’t even really explain why but I promise you that I will tell you everything tomorrow. I’ve booked us the penthouse suite at King’s Landing.” _King’s Landing? Why does she want to go there?_ It had been a few years since Sansa had been to King’s Landing, when they first had met, but it was a spectacular place. The thought of it planted the seed of a smile on her face before she remembered that she was still upset. She was already less upset than she had been, though; staying mad at Margaery was not an easy thing to do. As pleased as she was at the prospect of spending a weekend in bed with Margaery and room service, she still needed an explanation of her recent behaviour. Sansa finally stopped chewing on her lips to put them to better use. “No, Margaery, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on.”

“Okay,” said a resigned Margaery whilst nodding, “okay.” Margaery appeared to be nervous, which in turn made Sansa more nervous. Anything that scared Margaery must be big. Margaery took a deep breath and Sansa struggled to find even a shallow one. For a few seconds that felt like hours, Sansa stood there rigid as a board, hands clasped tightly, thumbs twiddling, eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar, waiting tempestuously. Margaery reached inside her jacket, and withdrew a small light blue box as she dropped to one knee. Sansa let out a couple of short, raggedy breaths as the worry left her face and a smile took its place. She forgot everything that had just happened and swelled with jubilance, her hand was covering her now uncontrollable smile and her eyes were welling up with tears. Margaery looked up at Sansa as she held the box out in front of her, opening it.

Diamonds. Huge, bright, perfectly cut, brilliantly white diamonds. Sansa had never seen anything so beautiful, save for the woman offering them to her. The smaller, round, channel-set glimmering white gemstones adorned a platinum band, atop which sits a lustrous three carat princess-cut beauty. The ring was magnificent and if not for the fact it had taken Sansa’s breath away, she surely would’ve gasped.

“Margaery,” Sansa said through a smile; it was all she could get out.

“Sansa, just listen. This is what I’ve been doing. I know I’ve been rather off lately, but I wanted to track down the perfect ring befitting a princess such as yourself. You mean the world to me and I want the very best for you; you deserve nothing less. So between work, ring hunting, and booking our weekend away, I’ve had a pretty hectic schedule lately. But I promise you sweetling, I _will_ make it up to you this weekend. From the moment I met you I knew I wanted to be with you, and I now know that I don’t ever want to be without you. Sansa I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Sansa could only nod incessantly for a second or two before managing to speak. “Margaery yes, yes, of course yes!” Sansa dropped to her knees in front of Margaery, who instantly took her in her arms. “I love you so much Margaery.”

Margaery took Sansa’s face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together, looking into her eyes before sharing a kiss. “Okay, give me your hand” said Margaery, now pulling the ring out of the box. She held Sansa’s hand gently and slid the ring down her finger. It was a perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "Imagine Person B of your OTP has been sneaking around, which is noticed by and upsetting to Person A. When B is confronted, they drop to one knee and propose, telling A they’ve been trying to hunt down the perfect ring. How does Person A react?"


End file.
